Eligor Ce'takchs-ni
Appearance Base Appearance: Appears to be about 5'10 in height and somewhere around 20 in age. His bangs fall over his hollow mask which covers his left eye and part of his forehead, the hair color is midnight blue (Just imagine Gin Ichimaru's hair in midnight blue, I don't know how to describe it.). Eligor's hollow hole is on his left hand, which gets covered by another bladed gauntlet in his Resurrección. Eligor has a distinct muscle tone, and is quite slim. He wears a traditional Arrancar white trench coat with a black stripe going down the middle of it. No facial expression most of the time, making it seem like a sort of a mask that covers Eligor's features, yet those are his features. His right eye is deep purple, symbolising emptiness and apathy towards others, as well as throwing away hindrance such as emotion or pain. His right eye which gets revealed in his ressureccion is dark red. It symbolises domination and power, as well as lust for power. Reiryoku colour is usually black, it turns to blue when he uses Ultima Huelga in Resurrección or Círculo de Dolor. Additions After Oni Filler: ''After the loss of his right arm and the bottom right part of his jaw, Eligor was surgically modified by the Espada Zaxten. His right arm was replaced by a piece of Zaxten's special Espada armor, that quickly reacted to Eligor's reiatsu turning it black with reiatsu. The black arm has rivers of dark blue reiatsu flowing through it, similar to veins. On the palm of his hand the dark blue reiatsu makes the same runes depicted on his gauntlet, and it ends on the now sharp claws instead of fingers, giving them the dark blue glow. On his right elbow, Eligor now has a set of jagged, razor sharp, black reiatsu spikes protruding from it. His jaw is the same armor covered in black reiatsu, with his teeth being tinted in the same dark blue reiatsu. Eligor found his clothes also unfitting, replacing them with a piece of armor Zaxten had store up. It served as both protection from oncoming blows and the interested gaze of others that may catch a glimpse of his new arm and jaw. It was made up of plate armor (http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/030/6/a/plate_armor_by_4seasonswinter-d2xolfe.png) with it's sleeves being torn off, making place for Eligor's gauntlets (which extended up to his elbow) in ressureccion. The same plate armor continued in a lighter pattern down to his legs and feet. All of this was covered in a dark grey hooded cloak, which covered most of Eligor's face and right arm, leaving his left arm showing. He now carried his gauntlet strapped to the plate armor with a piece of rope. Personality Eligor is always calm or empty, except when his life depends on the situation, or when in his Ressureccion. He never dares to show pain to anyone no matter how much pain he feels, or any other emotion for that matter. Eligor thinks that things like pain, or any other emotion shown in the heat of battle, would give away either his plan or other important information, or would bring some kind of encouragement to the enemy. A few people may be able to drag out some emotion while conversing with him, although it's rarely any 'good' kind of emotion. One thing that he hates the most is depending on somebody, or acknowledging their power over his own, resulting in him calling each Espada (or other authorative figures) by name, and not by rank. He has a natural instinct that tells him Shinigami are enemies, which has lead to many conflicts and injuries on both sides. Eligor also has a distinct lust for power and improvement, which can be seen when he refuses to acknowledge another's power over his own. Although seemingly being arrogant and not caring for honor in battle, Eligor acknowledges the Arrancar as a 'superior race' and respects them as a whole. But he usually thinks of underpowered individuals as scum, as he despises any form of weakness. He will either completely ignore such 'scum', or try to wipe them off the face of the earth. (Sometimes, Eligor only looks for potential/talent in a person rather than sheer power.) One other thing to note is that Eligor can be disgusted by himself as well when he shows any form of weakness. Honor doesn't matter to Eligor at all, but one similar thing does. Loyalty. When Eligor first saw how Emilio carelessly accepted to join the Seraphim, he was repulsed by the Arrancar's will to abandon the Arrancar army and join a force more appealing to him. While Eligor tries to block out all feelings, and succeeds to a certain extent, there is one thing that he finds impossible to block out. The lust for vengeance. He would fight through the strongest of enemies just to get the satisfaction of cutting open the one who wronged him, and then watch the poor bastard bleed out. Eligor also loves the thrill of battle and the sight of blood, but no sign of appreciation will be shown on his face while dueling his opponent or felling the lesser ones. Although it may not be invisible to the naked eye, Eligor loves the sight of death and blood. Despite being a death-hungry demon that loves the thrill of battle, Eligor is immensely intelligent. He uses advanced tactics, baiting, and ways of thinking to outsmart his opponents in battle, and has amazing deductive skills out of combat. Overall Eligor's intelligence mimics his power, giving him a perfect mix of skills to achieve his goals. In Ressureccion, Eligor changes drastically. And not just by appearance, as his other dark red eye is revealed, so is a hidden part of his personality. While in Ressureccion, he is more vulnarable to being enraged as well as losing all reason and the intelligence for a short period of time. Eligor tries to stay calm and emotionless as he fights off this other part that is a mere hinderance in his eyes. History ''Pre-Las Noches: Eligor has been wandering through Hueco Mundo for as long as he can remember. He has spent so much time there that he only remembers devouring countless hollows, and somehow ending up at Las Noches. He remembers no friends, no family, no companions, only himself wandering aimlessly and feeling empty. First days of being at Las Noches: After reaching the great palace in the middle of Hueco Mundo, Eligor approached it. Nobody came to greet him so he tried getting in by himself. Scaling the walls with his gauntlet Eligor was assaulted by the Arrancar who was ranked Quinto Espada at the time, Ryuzaki Takeda. Eligor fought back of course but to no avail, he was brutally defeated and was lying on the ground. The Espada thought about leaving him to die there mercilessly, but felt a strange and familiar reiatsu inside Eligor. Ryuzaki ended up making Eligor his Fraccion. In his early days at Las Noches Eligor did nothing but training. He met a few sparring partners, they were Damien Omega, Fraccion of Alvaro Lobo, Sexta Espada at that time. And Emilio Barrera who was under the same Espada. One sparring partner that made him continue training and become even stronger was Alberto, the Decima Espada at that time, who soon after became the Novena espada. Treaty breaking and Felix: After a brutal fight between Eligor and Emilio they were both injured. Although Eligor won he was more injured than his opponet, because they have fought before and Eligor wasn't able to make a full recovery. So injured and helpless as he was, Eligor decided to take a walk around Las Noches to find people to interact with. If Eligor wasn't doing something important, training, or learning, he was wasting time. Which meant he wanted to interact with somebody to learn what was happening while he was recovering. He found a few people to interact with, but the only two that are worth mentioning is his encounter with Darius the Fullbringer, who explained to him who the Fullbringers are, and Felix Firenzo. Felix was the one that made the captain of the 7th Division break the treaty, and without knowing it he accidentally uncovered that truth to Eligor. Having no evidence or means of exposing Felix, Eligor decided to investigate. His goal was to find the red haired captain of the 7th Division. While recovering Eligor had made a sphere of reiatsu that would make a black cloud of reiatsu to cover his escape if something happened in the Seireitei, and he also learned how to open senkaimons. After his encounter with Felix and a full recovery Eligor visited his Espada, asking for permission to go to the Seireitei and seeking a reiatsu cloaking device, Eligor was pointed to at that time Septima Espada Zaxten's tower. Eligor had hated Zaxten and wasn't the nicest while talking with him, which resulted in Zaxten indirectly threatening him with a cero. Eligor changed his attitude and so did Zaxten, they got along nicely while talking and Eligor had a choice between a glove that would hide his reiatsu, which was sure to work, and a parasite which would attach to his hollow hole, but was still untested. Eligor decided to do his part of the deal and take the parasite, since it still needed testing. It was impossible to go into Resurrección with the parasite, which would make Eligor's mission that much harder. After leaving Zaxten's tower Eligor headed to Ryuzaki's tower basement level 1, the training room. There he traversed through the senkaimon. After he opened the senkaimon he fell in the Seiritei as hard as Greek economy, landing on his gauntlet. After observing his surroundings Eligor noticed that he was at the 4th Division barracks so he headed further, being followed by a Shinigami. Reaching the 7th Division barracks and trying to open the door he was attacked by Ryuuhei Fujii, the same Shinigami who was following him when he landed. Ryuuhei was beaten by almost no effort of Eligor's, he couldn't fight an opponent who was that much more powerful. Ryuuhei was left bleeding and unable to move in front of the barracks, as Eligor approached inside the barracks he didn't notice Lorcian, so he left a note telling her to be at the training grounds at midnight the following day. After meeting Lorcian at the training grounds, Eligor finds himself dissapointed and with no evidence against Felix. He soon after leaves the Seireitei empty handed. The Seraphim War: When the Seraphim attacked the poorly garrisoned Las Noches without warning, Eligor was in the basement of Ryuzaki's tower and training. Hearing the ceiling of Las Noches fall and feeling the immense reiatsu, he rushed atop to see what was going on. Upon exiting his training place, he saw his 'home' in ruin. The sky was falling apart, the ground was riddled with crevices and splitting apart, the Seraphim's portals we're booming open in the sky as thousands upon thousands descended from the sky ready to take over the Arrancar fortress. Eligor was not about to allow that to happen, he rushed towards the Primera's tower in hopes of a strategy to drive the foul creatures back to the dimension where they initially came from. Upon arrival he found the Primera (Which was Andere Vibora, at the time) ready to engage in a fierce battle against a Seraphim, paricularly significant to the Primera. Whether it was vengence or something else, Eligor didn't care. He rushed to the Espada asking for instructions despite his hate of looking up to somebody, he was instructed to be prepared for a long and fierce battle. Having no specific instructions on what to do, Eligor engaged in a bloodthirsty slaughter of the invadors. They fell one by one, cut open, ripped apart, all meeting similar fates. He was keeping the weak Seraphim from interefering with the Primera or any other fights, which was helpful in the grand scheme of things. While clenching his thirst for carnage, Eligor was captured by a master of stealth without even realizing so. Waking up in Astra Caelum, the pocket dimension in which the Seraphim dwell, Eligor was confused. Standing up he found himself at a disadvantage, his hands we're restricted, as well as his reiatsu. He was bounded by a cotraption made out of reiatsu, which restricted hand to hand combat and apparently, his reiatsu. His bladed gauntlet was also gone for the time being. Seeing a familiar face in a nearby patch of woods, he followed. There he found Felix, who was feeling rather miserable due to thinking that he had lost his Espada Alvaro, of whom he cared about more than anything it would seem. As the two were talking, Emilio, yet another of Alvaro's fraccion, came across them. He said that he had willingly accepted the Seraphim's: Offer of blood and war, and after hearing about the kidnapping of the two rivals (Felix and Eligor. Well.. Emilio is also a rival, but more of a punching bag really.) he immediatly forgot about their offer, saying that he would give them what they promised him. Despite all this, and the uniting of the three Arrancars, Eligor trusted neither of them as of yet. As they forged a resistance plan in the depths of the forest, two lesser Seraphim came across them 'summoning' Felix, they were armed, but weak. Walking towards them, Felix gave off a sign to Emilio and Eligor. As he passed Emilio he flung him at the Serahpim on the right hoping to impale his heart with Emilio's horn, as Eligor ran towards the one on the left, succeeding to rid him of his weapon and keep him alive. In truth, the two Seraphim were quite powerful and overwhelmed the three overconfident Arrancar in a matter of seconds, taking Felix away and leaving the two other Arrancars for later. Leaving Emilio Eligor continued on his way through the treacherous realm, and he found the now-blind Ryuzaki. There, in the midst of the Seraphim realm's forest, they discussed their options. As they did so, the Captains and Espada decided to go on a rescue mission. They succeeded in freeing all of them from the Seraphim realm as well as removing the blue bands on their hands that restricted the use of reiatsu. After stepping through the getaway portal, Eligor was transported not far from Las Noches and began walking back to his home. He felt his reiatsu slowly recovering, and he knew that the pain of feeling human was over. The Oni Invasion of the Seireitei: Eligor had met the hell king, Kazama, by a fortunate trun of events soon after being freed from the Seraphim. At the proposition of destroying the Seireitei and smashing every Shinigami into a pulp along the way, Eligor rejoiced. He couldn't bring himself to refure the offer and accepted upon hearing the somewhat childish, Trojan Horse inspired tactic. He awaited silently in Las Noches, not wanting to visit Ryuzaki yet, when the hell gates opened. When they did so, upon entering he observed his surroundings and noted that he was located in the seventh division barracks, a place he knew well. As soon as he got bored of slaying all the Shinigami as he passed emotionless and unbothered throughout the street, a familiar voice rang out. Ryuuhei, the Shinigami who tried to stop him from entering the Seireitei quite a while back. Before they managed to say much to each other, Eligor assaulted him and entered a fierce battle. Eligor got out of the fight with a missing right bottom part of his jaw and right arm, which were operated on by Zaxten changing Eligor's appearance drasticly (check above in appearance). Resurrección Release command: Consume, Fuerza Oscura Translation: Consume, Dark Force. (The release command of his ressureccion is never said out loud.) Eligor proceeds to stab himself with his own weapon (Often leaving enemies confused) fading into a dark cloud of reiatsu, which seems to be a bit bigger than Eligor's initial self, before re-appearing. When Eligor re-appears he will sprout out something similar to bat wings, yet they could hardly ever be called bat wings. They will seem malevolent, radiating evil and the power and speed they were capable of. Eligor thinks of them as 'Beatifully crafted features of a demi god.'. The next notable feature are his black bull horns, yet they can hardly be called bull horns. They seem to radiate a demonic and malevolent aura, nothing a simple animal such as a bull would be capable of. Eligor will also have a dark blue pentagram-like structure hovering behind him, which on closer inspection has the same runic markings as his gauntlet in some places. It matches the size of his wings. Besides all of that, his feet will turn into hooves while the lower part of his body will be covered in black hair, much like the one a goat would feature. And yet again there was no way that those features belonged to any animal known to the world. They looked like the sort of features that were dragged out of the deepest bowels of hell. He also gains another gauntlet-blade covering his hollow hole on his left hand, further diminishing the look of a basic Arrancar that he seemed to be in his sealed state. He also loses all traces of his hollow mask, revealing a dark red colored eye (See appearance to see what it means). His skin tone changes to light gray, much like the skin tone of a dead human. It would send chills down anybody's spine just seeing the dreadful color of his skin. The upper part of his torso becomes more muscular, as well as his limbs, almost unnaturally so. In his released form, Eligor thinks of himself as an ascended creature above the Shinigami and Arrancar. Eligor's voice is much deeper, and seems to echo with demonic power as he speaks. Powers and Abilities Reiatsu Arm: Eligor's right hand is made out of plated metal and covered in his reiatsu, giving him a more reliable hand to hand combat tool. (Not yet achieved) Emotion Manipulation: Even though Eligor blocks out all emotions, pain included, he knows well how to manipulate the ones of others. Mostly the ones seen in battle. Fear, anger, disbelief, doubt, and the sort. This can turn the tides of battle both ways. Sonido: '''Eligor implements the use of sonido in all of his battles, training in high mobility decreases the chance of having to engage in melee combat. While Eligor isn't too bad at melee combat, he much rather prefers the use of his long range skills. '''Cero: '''Eligor's cero is also implemented in almost every battle. He uses it after shooting out Perforacion del Perno, which makes it look like the cero is coming out of the empty gauntlet rather than his hand, resulting in it looking like a cero gun Zaxten would probably think of. '''Adept Strategizing: '''Eligor is able to find the opponents weakness during a fight, and he is able to reliably defend himself if his attack plan fails. He excels at setting traps for the enemy by making himself an easy target, and still defending with his blades. One of his most commonly used baits, or even an attack in some cases, is when he goes into a stance of charging at the enemy with one blade in a defensive, and the other in an offensive position. '''Wings and Horns: It is possible for Eligor to try and utilize his wings and horns, combined with the power of his reiatsu, into minorly helping him in battle. His wings can be used as an alternative to Sonido, consuming pure reiatsu rather than his own physical energy. Or they could be used as a shield against certain projectiles. His horns could be used to impale a foe at very close range, although he has yet to make good use of them. Technique Combinations: All of Eligor's techniques except Circulo del Dolor revolve around his gauntlets, making it quite easy to combine certain abilities. Those combinations are: Perforación del Perno + Cero (This combinations includes firing out the blade first, and then sending out a cero to either cancel some of the enemys movement options or amplify damage. A simple, yet surprisingly effective technique.) Perforación del Perno + Ultima Huelga (This is a both a complicated technique to comprehend and to be utilized in battle. It involves shooting out one of Eligor's blades near the opponent, and then firing off Ultima Huelga from the blade. A remarkable amount of reiatsu is required for this to be correctly put to use, as it involves manipulating reiatsu from afar.) Perforación del Perno + Circulo del Dolor ''(This is performed by pinning the victims limbs to a hard surface with Eligor's blades, making them a much easier target to hit with Circulo del Dolor. In the case of this combination being a success, Eligor's enemies would have little if any time to retaliate.) 'Zanpakutō' 'Mano de Vacío' (Hand of Emptiness)'' Mano de Vacío while sealed is a gauntlet with a double-ended blade extending from it. Eligor carries it on his right hand. (Strapped to his armor after Oni filler) He has another on his left hand in Resurrección, covering his hollow hole. The gauntlet itself has a sphere where Eligor's fist is located, it extends as some sort of armory clothing to under Eligor's elbow. Every part of it is deep black with silver runic markings on it(http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/335/3/8/tattoo___runes_i_by_bhanesidhe-d1hh5rs.jpg). The blade is pointed on both sides with a square part on the middle of it, which holds the blade and the gauntlet together. The blade itself being round and pointed results in it being more frequently used in''' Perforacion del Perno rather than melee combat, but when it is used in melee, it's either to impale an opponent or make shallow cuts with the pointed part running across the oppnents skin. '''Release Command: ''Consume, Fuerza Oscure. ''Despite having a release command, Eligor is never heard saying it out loud. 'Blue Reiatsu' Description: (Eligor has two different types of Reiatsu that he can imbue his abilities and Zanpakuto with at will. Both have unique effects and appearances. Eligor does not have control over his reiatsu in his base form, and instead uses the dark one for Perforación del Perno '''the blue reiatsu for '''Ultima Huelga.) The blue reiatsu is adept at severing extreme amounts of flesh upon impact with the target, often leaving deadly wounds which would lead to death if not tended to quickly. In return for it's immense power, any ability enchanted with this type of reiatsu loses a significant amount of speed, giving the target just enough time to evade the deadly attacks with a bit of care. 'Dark Reiatsu' Description: (Eligor has two different types of Reiatsu that he can imbue his abilities and Zanpakuto with at will. Both have unique effects and appearances. Eligor does not have control over his reiatsu in his base form, and instead uses the dark one for Perforación del Perno '''the blue reiatsu for '''Ultima Huelga.) Eligor's dark reiatsu enchances the speed of his abilities and weapon. He prefers to use it with Perforacion del Perno to maximice the chances of hitting his target, but employing it in other abilities is just as useful. In return for high speed, Eligor's abilities are left with little damage to work with. It often only manages to leave small cuts against the hierro of another Arrancar, but getting hit by a spike flying at you with blinding speed is bound to penetrate flesh. (Another thing to note is that the ability leaves an acidic burning pain in the opponents wounds.) 'Perforacion del Perno (Piercing Bolt)' Description: Fires out the blade on his gauntlet enveloped in either black or blue reiatsu, traveling at a very high speed. It is sharp on the back as well, which makes it a threat while returning. There are two types of Perforación del Perno returning: Manual and automatic, manual is when Eligor signals it to return and controls it's pathing for a little while by moving the gauntlet, and automatic which is after it makes direct contact with something and stays there for 5 seconds. The type of the return doesn't influence it's final destination (unless it hits a dirty Shinigami) which would be Eligor's gauntlet. 'Ultima Huelga. (Final Blow.)' Description:' '''Eligor cuts through the air with both of his gauntlets making a dark blue/black spiritual energy and shooting it out at an enemy. The preferred way of firing this out is at medium range, because of it's speed which is slower then firing out his gauntlet, and it is preferred to be fired out in an X shape. Therefore it has a chance to damage the enemy as much as possible. 'Círculo de Dolor (Circle of Pain) '''Description: The pentagram-like structure on Eligor's back shoots out at the aimed direction. If it hits an enemy (preferably Shinigami) it seeps into their body and cause extreme pain to every single atom of their existence rendering them almost unmovable and hopeless for a short period of time, the power put into Círculo de Dolor changes the amount of time (which is usually 6 seconds) and the amount of mental/physical damage (It could mentally scar the opponent with the absurd amount of pain it brings.) that it does. DO NOT take this lightly, the pain is so extreme it would make lesser enemies go insane in a matter of millisecnonds. (The symbol on the circle hovering behind Eligor is NOT a pentagram, it is in fact one of the symbols layered across his gauntlet and his right hand.) Statistics Trivia *Eligor shows a hint of emotion at times, as opposite to none. i.e. When being enraged, punishing weaklings for their existence, or speaking to the ones he would reffer to as 'friends'. *Sealed theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V1or2JQkNI *Released theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Un50UbCG-s8 *Absolutely hates Shinigami. *VERY good at guessing things. While in Astra Caelum only (Due to the BLIND guess of Ryuzaki being BLIND). *Patronize him at your own risk. *Despises lesser Hollows and weakness in general. *Ryuzaki Takeda means a lot to him, due to Ryuzaki being the one that took him into Las Noches. *Watch out for his superiority complex. *He finds no fun in sparring, and is quite lethal in battle no matter who he is fighting. *Eligor's usual voice is calm and collected, toneless almost. *Eligor's ressureccion voice is much deeper and demonic, subtlely violent. *Circulo del Dolor represents all the pain Eligor blocks out. *Emilio is Eligor's punching bag. This remains true even after all the beatings Emilio gave him. *Eligor started off as a test character, to test the waters so to speak. His user ended up taking a liking to him, resulting in the present day Eligor. *Recently Eligor has been showing clear signs of insanity, even as far as to wear a malevolent and somewhat emotionless grin. Quotes *'How do you plan to assault the miserable Shinigami stronghold? As dejected as their race is, a strategy is highly advised, Hell King' - Eligor to Kazama, before the assault of the Seireitei. *'Such beautifully crafted features of a demi god.' - Eligor thinking to hmiself, fighting Ryuuhei during the oni invasion. *'If that is the value of challenge you will provide, you might as well look for an opponent elsewhere. But if you are confident that you want to die today, I must inform you that I do not plan to ramble on for long, Emilio.' - Eligor to Emilio, right before they clashed in battle. *'So be it, Alvaro. I will prove myself to you.' - Eligor to himself, after speaking to Alvaro and reaching the brink of his sanity. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches